


Did You Win?

by Semi_problematic



Series: Under 500 Prompts [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip was a fighter and Lukas loved him for it.





	Did You Win?

Philip had a smart mouth. Anyone in a five mile radius knew that. When Philip had an opinion, you would know. If you upset him, you'd find out. He wasn't shy with his feelings, but that wasn't always a good thing. While Philip was honest and it was great, people don't always love brutal honesty.

That's what Lukas had learned at least, along with the fact that Philip had had his ass served to him a handful of times. Philip was good at fighting, he won most of the time, too, but he didn't always finish the fight without any cuts or bruises. Usually, Lukas had to clean them up. 

Tonight wasn't any different. Philip came into their apartment, leather jacket in one hand, backpack in the other, a black eye and split lip accenting his face. He looked stern but also calm, almost too calm. 

"Hey, baby." Lukas smiled, walking towards him, kissing his head when he walked past. "What happened?"

"You and I both know what happened." Philip snapped.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I can see." Lukas teased. "Change into comfortable clothes and meet me in the bathroom."

Lukas waited five minutes and by the time Philip got inside he already had all of the cleaning supplies out and om the counter. Philip was in one of Lukas' shirts and a loose pair of sweatpants. He climbed onto the counter and faced Lukas, his eyes closed.

"Why did you fight them?" Lukas asked, getting a wash cloth warm.

"They were being homophobic towards two girls. Telling the girls they want a three way and shit." Philip spoke with a clenched jaw.

"Good." Lukas mumbled, wiping down Philips face. "Who won?"

Philip smirked, wincing when the cut on his lip was pulled apart. "I did."

"That's my boy." Lukas grinned, kissing his chin. "Okay, so, I'm gonna have to get you an ice pack when we're done, understood?" 

Philip nodded, standing up on his toes and pecking Lukas' lips, whimpering from the pain his cut caused. "Love you."

"And I love you." Lukas hummed. "Now go get that ice pack and lay doen. I'll meet you in there so you can give me the details of the fights." He winked.

Philip nodded. "Okay."


End file.
